<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel's Mercy by Jualcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928920">An Angel's Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jualcore/pseuds/Jualcore'>Jualcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jualcore/pseuds/Jualcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking prompts to write in my A.U. You are welcome to comment a prompt if you want to see the story continue</p>
<p>Chapter 1- "I swear to god, I will stab you today"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel's Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien sat patiently at his desk in the back of M. Mendeleiv's classroom. He was waiting for his seat partner and best friend, Marinette. While sitting alone Adrien thought over how much his life had changed since he had started public school. He thinks back to before he had started Francis Dupont, how lonely and isolated he had felt. Adrien looked back at the days when his mother was around, how little choice in his life he really had. Adrien also looked back to how much his life changed, meeting Plagg, becoming Chat Noir, and finally, he looked back to the moment he met his Angel, his Marinette.</p>
<p>Meeting Marinette had changed him in ways that he couldn't begin to imagine. She had guided and taught him how the world works, taught him how to be confident, taught him how much he was really worth. She showed him he had a future, how it was his to choose, and that no one else could steal it away. Marinette gave him something that no one else could take away. Adrien used to let everyone else decide his future, he let everyone else chain him down, but that's ended now. Adrien stopped letting everyone walk all over him, he confronted his father and took back his own freedom and future. All of this because of Marinette, his own little guardian angel. </p>
<p>Adrien changed into an assertive person, he stopped letting others rule his life. he stopped modeling for his father, practicing piano, and mandarin. If Adrien didn't want to do something he wouldn't do it. he refused to let his time be wasted on things that he didn't want to do. That's not to say he stopped doing good in school, he is working hard to achieve his goal. Adrien chooses to do excellent in school because he wants to. Adrien's mental musings were abruptly interrupted by a small, angry girl entering the classroom, and stalking her way up to him.</p>
<p> "I swear to god, I will stab you today."She spoke in a furious tone surprising Adrien by the tone and the blatant threat on his life. Adrien briefly wondered what he did to piss off Marinette. Seeing the boy's confusion, Marinette continued. "I found the mess you made of my yarn."</p>
<p>"Angel, understand that I couldn't just ignore the yarn" Adrien joked, and by the glare Marinette shot his way, as she sat down, it was not lost on her.</p>
<p>"By Gray's name, you will clean that mess and put everything back to how it was, or Tikki so help me, you will never taste another croissant made by me again." Marinette promised, horrifying Adrien at the thought of never tasting another of Mariette's angelic croissants. </p>
<p>"Fine, Fine" Adrien agreed, quickly changing to something else. "So... How was your night?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>